Kidnapped
by SuperBlizzardJack
Summary: Rima gets kidnapped. Nagihiko gets a call and has a chance to save her.  But the thing he has to do is a risk to his life will he do it? Rimahiko
1. The Dream

Me: Hi this is my first story so enjoy and review thanks!

Rima's POV

It was a dark night. I was walking home from school. My backpack was so heavy and all these things in my head made it even worse. Suddenly, I hear a screeching sound. It sounded like a bobcat yelling. I looked to see what the noise was. The darkness made it hard to see. With my surprise it suddenly stopped. It was a car, a huge white van to be exact. The next thing I knew I was pushed into the van. I felt a loud bang on my head. It hurt really bad and I heard mumbling sounds. I knew I was getting kidnapped…

RING! RING! RING!

I woke up. It was just a bad dream. "Phew" I thought. I got off my bed, brushed my teeth, and started to walk to school. I arrived at school and walked to the classroom with Amu. I sat in my seat. The crossdresser already arrived. "Ohayo!" he said. "Whatever" I replied back.

Nagihiko's POV

"Man" I thought. This girl is tough. Although I have been crushing on her since 6th grade, she still didn't get the idea of it. She ignored me all the time. "Why do you have to be so mean to me"? "Because"."Answer"? Just before she was about to tell me, Nikaido Sensei walked in with a huge stack of books. He tripped and all of the books fell to the floor. There was a loud BANG!

Rima's POV

School was finally over. "Yes"! I thought. Suddenly, a weird feeling hit me. It was a dark night, I was walking home and my backpack was really heavy. I stopped and thought of where I had seen this from. A loud screeching sound hit my eardrum. I suddenly remembered my dream or nightmare. I quickly ran, but it was too late the van had stopped and someone had hit something on my head and I fainted.


	2. The Phone Call

**Hi guys this is the second chapter of Kidnapped. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

Nagihiko's POV

"What a tiring day" I said as I fell flat on my bed. A basketball game and so much homework! Good thing I just finished. I think I am going to sleep for a while...z z z z

RING RING RING!

"Nagihiko it's for you" my mom yelled. UGH. "Hello, Is this Nagihiko Fujisaki"? The strange voice said. "YES"! I said with rage ( I was really tired). " I have your little friend Rima Mashiro in my hands right now". "What! I don't believe you" I said. "Let me hear her voice". The phone had the voice of Rima, MY RIMA struggling for help! "I will contact you tommorow". At that was the end of the phone call.

OMG! MY RIMA kidnapped! I must tell Kukai. I called Kukai furiously.

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello"

"Kukai, Rima is kidnapped"!

"What"?

"Yeah, I just got a phone call and Rima's voice was there. They said they will call me tommorrow for more details".

"Are you sure it wasn't a joke"?

"I'm sure Kukai"...

"Okay, I'll have to speak with you tommorrow the soccer game is about to start".

" Wait Kukai, don't hang..."

"Up" I said.

I hope Rima was okay.

"It'll be fine man" said Rhythm.

I hope so...

**Yea isn't the best story but please review Thanks!**


	3. The Situation

**Third Chapter Enjoy!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

Kukai's POV

"Man, Nagihiko sounded pretty serious last night". said Daichi.

"Yea" I said "We better hurry"

When I arrived at school I saw Fujisaki trembling.

You okay man?

"No, Rima is kidnapped how can I possibly be okay"?

"Chill"

Nagihiko's POV After School

"Well Kukai didn't help at all"

When I got home I waited for the phone to ring. I waited and waited. Until 5:00 p.m., I heard it ring.

I quickly picked it up. "Hello". It was the same strange voice. "What do you want"? I said. "Well, I don't want money, I just want you suffer".

"What"! I thought... Why would a strange man want me to suffer? I asked why he wanted me to suffer. "I want your father to suffer".

"He has tricked me and my boys for a huge amount of fake money".

"Now I will think of a way to make us both happy". "I will contact you tommorrow".

"No way" I said to myself.

How do you guys like it so far... Thanks for the support!


	4. Torture

Rima's POV

It has been two days since I got kidnapped. I was really scared. I wasn't hungry or thirsty. The kidnappers fed me well. Pretty nice for kidnappers. I heard them talk on the phone with the crossdresser. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I know that I had, had a crush on him since 6th grade. I always acted as if I hated him.

Wait, they are talking. Let me go to the door to hear what they are saying.

CONVERSATION:

Kidnapper 1: What should we do to this Nagihiko boy?

(Rima says to self) Nagihiko?

Kidnapper 2: We have to torture him...bad... but we won't hurt the girl.

Rima: Torture Nagihiko?

Kidnapper 3: Say, lets just poison him. I have a kind of poison that will make him have stomach disease.

All Kidnappers: YEA!

Rima: Poison Nagihiko? Wha... What is going on?

Nagihiko's POV

It has been two days since Rima has been kidnapped.

RING! RING! RING!

The phone!

Hello

Kidnapper: We have found a way. If you want to save your little friend then come to the abandoned storage on 24th Street tommorrow.

(hangs up)...

What will they do to me?


	5. Freedom!

Nagihiko's POV After School

After school, I did as the kidnappers said go to the abandoned storage on 24th Street. Currently, I brought Kukai with me just in case.

It was a very long walk to the storage.

"There it is"! said Kukai.

"Let's Go".

I went inside and saw the kidnappers. I had made a plan with Kukai. He goes to save Rima as I stall the kidnappers. The kidnappers saw me and pushed me inside.

"Drink this"! they said.

Before I knew it they gorged it down my mouth.

Kukai's POV

I searched around the whole storage as I finally found a broken window. I looked in and saw Rima-Chan. I Character Transformed with Daichi so I could dive in.

Rima's POV

I heard a noise, a sound of someone falling on the floor. I thought it was the kidnappers or Nagihiko coming to save me. But what came to my surprise it was... Kukai?

"Rima-Chan lets go"!

"Where's Nagihiko"?

"He is stalling the kidnappers, now lets go"!

Kukai's POV

I helped Rima-Chan out as I followed out. I wonder what happened to Nagi.

Nagihiko's POV

I don't know what they just fed me, but my stomach is starting to hurt. The kidnappers just went to get Rima for me. As I looked out Rima was with Kukai. I quickly ran out before the kidnappers saw me and we raced all the way home.


	6. Stomach Disease?

Nagihiko's POV

When we got home I knew everything was over. Rima was safe and I don't have to worry about it anymore.

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

I think I caught a cold. My stomach was still hurting.

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

Okay, now it is really getting on my nerves.

Wait, what's this sticky substance?

I looked at my hand.

I saw...

Suddenly, I fell to the floor.

When, I woke up I was in the hospital.

The doctor said I had... stomach disease?

Bu...but how?

Kukai was there. Oh, and my mom, she was crying her eyes out.

The doctor explained that the liquid I drank was a poison. It will make me have stomach disease.

I was shocked.

I suddenly felt sleepy... I layed downed to sleep for a while...zzzz

**That's the end! Wait till the next chapter!**


	7. Confessing to HIM!

**This is the 7th chapter! Enjoy**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

Rima's POV

I'm safe and sound at home. I was glad Kukai came to save me. That Nagihiko did nothing but sit there. While Kukai did all the saving. Wait, why am I complimenting Kukai so much? Am I in love with Kukai? Maybe... well, he did save me. Okay, it's final that I like Kukai. I just got a text from Kukai.

To:Rima

From:Kukai

u feeling ok? wanna hang out?

To:Kukai

From:Rima

SURE!

Normal POV

They both agreed to meet up at the park. Rima thinks she is gonna confess to Kukai. Hi Rima-Chan! Hey,Kukai.

_Silence~_

Hey, Kukai.

Yeah

I...I think I like you.

Kukai's POV

Did Rima just say she likes me? OMG! What will happen to Nagi then? Would he be hurt? "Rima"

Yeah

Well.. um uhh... I'll get back to you later.

OK

(Kukai Leaves)

I need to talk to Nagi

**I know suckish chapter really bad. I don't have more ideas. But I figured out the end! BYE!**


	8. Knowing

Kukai's POV

Rima just asked me to meet with her at the park. Nagi's so stupid, why would he?

_Flashback~_

_I went to visit Nagi at the hospital. _

_I told him what Rima has said to me._

_I asked him if I should tell her what you did for her._

_He said, NO! I mean he loves her, everyone knows that (except Rima...)_

_He said he didn't want her hurt as a friend I can't say no so I promised him._

_End of Flashback~_

When I arrived at the park I saw Rima with a happy look on her face, it made me feel guilty. She walked to me and we started talking about stuff.. Of course of her funny manga was all she talked about.

Suddenly, she started talking about me and how brave I saved her.

"Nagihiko's so stupid". She said.

"What"?

He just sat there while you did all the saving.

"No, he didn't just sit there"! I finally yelled.

He was forced to drink poisoned liquid!

Now he is in the hospital suffering stomach disease!

Normal POV

"Now he is in the hospital suffering stomach disease"! yelled Kukai. Rima looked shocked, really shocked. When Kukai had said those words Rima figured she still liked Nagi. Tears started pooring out.

"Let's go" Rima said.

"Where" said Kukai

"To the hospital to see Nagi"

The two kids dashed to the hospital...


	9. Lifting

Rima's POV

We reached the hospital. I braced myself and tried not to cry. Kukai brought me where Nagihiko was. He was lying there asleep, while the loud machines were beeping. I walked in and saw him sleeping peacefully. I saw the doctor walked in, he told me Nagi's condition was very serious. There is no cure to it. (The doc doesn't know the cure!) I started to cry when I heard him say that. I felt...guilty

Nagi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes I saw Kukai and... Rima! I looked at Kukai he had eyes saying I'm_sorry_. I brought my eyes to Rima. I stared into her sad golden eyes. For a moment there was silence. She finally spoke up "Why"? she asked. "I didn't want to they gorged it down me" I said. Tears started pouring down Rima's face. "It was all my fault" she said. "No, It wasn't and you didn't want to happen anyways" I said with a forced smile on my face. I wiped the tears off Rima's face. I could see that she was really sad. She lean forward and hugged me. I hugged back. It was 6:00 p.m. and I was getting tired. Rima promised she would come tomorrow. I was happy Rima now knew. Although I was worried about my condition.

**Blizzard- That was a short one...**

**Blaze- ... Pls R&R!**


	10. A Cure? Really!

Rima's POV

I went to the hospital to visit Nagi as I promised to him. When I was almost at the door I saw Nagi's mom and the doctor talking about something. I ignored them because I was in a hurry to see Nagihiko. He was sitting on the bed reading a book about medicine.

"Hey" I said

"Ohayo" he said.

~Silence~

"So what are you reading"? I asked out of the blue...

"A book about medicine" he said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

_2 hours later (sorry for the timeskip)_

Nagi's POV

Rima just left and she promised to be my girlfriend! **(Blizzard:YAY!) **I was extremely happy and she let me call her Rima-koi! **(Blizzard: YAY!)** This could be the happiest day of my life although I was still worried about my diseasel.

Suddenly, mom came in ratherly happy. She suddenly yelled "Son, you will have a cure!"

When I heard this I was really happy but suddenly my mom frowned and said "But, it requires surgery and you will have to do it in America". \

"WHAT" I yelled rambunctiously.

"Son, I'm really sorry" A voice not my mother said. The man came in and to my surprise the man was m-my FATHER.**Blizzard: Stupid father he's the reason Nagi's like this..) **I was really upset but after a long apologizing I forgave my father.

"We are leaving in 2 days" my mom said.

"WHAT!" "2 DAYS!" I yelled.

"Yes, but don't worry you will be able to tell your friends tomorrow". my mom said.

But I wasn't worrying about that now. I was worrying about how to tell Rima-koi.

**Blizzard: Imma dumbfounded...**

**Blaze: Shuddap u wrote it...**

**Blitz: It's kinda sad..**

**Blizzard: Anyways... I LUV RIMAHIKO!**

**Blaze & Blitz: PLS R&R!**


	11. He's Leaving

Rima's POV

I was walking to the hospital. I was excited to visit Nagi-koi. I was excited now I was his girlfriend (which I had wanted since the 6th grade). Suddenly, I heard Kukai yell my name. I turned around and I saw him panting out of breath. I have never seen him like that before, I think he ran alot.

Kukai's POV

I finally found Rima so I can tell her what Nagihiko was going to do.

_~Flashback~_

_Nagi told me he was going to America for treatment. I was really relieved when I heard my best friend was going to be fine. But he seemed bothered. He told me he wrote a letter to Rima because he didn't know how to tell her. And he was going to leave today! Nagi told me to give the letter to Rima. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I handed her the letter. She quickly opened it up.

Rima's POV

I opened up the letter from Nagi. I read it

_ Dear Rima, or should I say Rima-koi,_

_ I'm sorry I can't tell you in real person, I just didn't know how to tell you so I wrote a letter instead. There is treatment I can get in America! But... it requires surgery. I don't know when I can return. I might say in a year or so but I will definetly come back for you. And when I'm back, I promise I'll make you happier than now. I love you and I will come back as soon as I can._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Love, Nagi-koi_

_P.S. My plane leaves at 11:30 at Terminal 4a. Please try to come and see me off._

"Nagi" I whispered to myself

I saw Kukai with a sorry look on his face. I asked him what time it was. He said it was 11:25. Nagi-koi's plane leaves at 11:30! I quickly ran there as fast as I can leaving Kukai behind. I reached the airport ar 11:28. Who knew I was a fast runner. I ran quickly to terminal 4a. I saw Nagi walking in. I quickly yelled his name. He turned around and mouthed I love you Rima-koi. And I mouthed I love you too Nagi-koi. I smiled at me and walked in. Tears started falling down my face. KusuKusu comforted me and wiped the tears off my face. I saw Kukai walk next to me and say

"He wanted to give you this too"

He handed me a necklace. It was a key. Like the Dumpty Key and at the back it says "you got the keys to my heart"

I smiled a bit. And then started to cry again. It was a long day so I went home. At home I fell flat on my bed, then I heard a beep. It was a text message from Amu.

From:Amu

To:Rima

Don't feel sad Rima. He'll be back.

I had a smile on my face.

**Blizzard: Aww, that's so sad**

**Blaze: I know right :sobs:**

**Blitz: Oh wow I never though I'd see Blaze cry..**

**Bliss: Please R&R!**


	12. He's Back

Rima's POV

~_One Year Later~_

It's been a year since Nagi has left. He never sent me anything. No email, or text messages. I was pretty upset about the fact Nagihiko didn't send me anything. I wore the necklace he gave to me everyday. I wonder how he is. How did the surgery go? I was worried everyday never happy for a single day.

_Beep Beep Beep_

It was my phone. I thought it would have been Amu, but instead it was.. NAGIHIKO! The message said

_To:Rima_

_From: Nagihiko_

_Rima-koi, _

_ I arrived at the Japan airport. Come to my house tonight at 8:00. Everyone will be there. _

_Nagi-koi :)_

OMG! Nagi came back! Without a word, I wonder how the surgery went, is he okay? Anyways he said 8:00, and its 7:45! I better hurry. I wore a regular T-shirt on top was a yellow jacket and I wore regular black jeans. I arrived at Nagihiko's at 7:55. I knocked on the door and Nagihiko opened the door and said "I'm back Rima-koi". I was so happy, I jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed happy too. And then Yaya, Kairi, Amu, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai came at the same time. They were all happy to see Nagi. It was a weekend so we almost partied all night.

~At Night~

I stayed with Nagi for a while and he said to me. "Rima-koi, the surgery went well but I still have a side effect". I felt worried suddenly. "What is it"? I asked with worry in my voice. "

He smiled suddenly and said "The side effect is... never stop loving Mashiro Rima". He had a huge smile. I also had a huge smile. as I hugged and kissed im for the first time.

**The End**

**Blizzard: :) :) :)**

**Blaze: Well that was nice**

**Blitz: Yea sure..**

**Bless: Pls R&R**

**Apprentice of Us: What a nice story :)**

**Blizzard and Blaze: Get out Apprentice!**


	13. Sequel 1

**I decided to make a sequel to the story. Let's start off with Nagi knowing there is a cure but he decides to tell Rima and Kukai and maybe Utau (cuz Kukai likes Utau o_O).**

Nagi's POV

Really? There is a cure! I yelled. "Yes, and maybe we can ask three friends and they can come with you". My father said. I was shocked to hear that I could bring 3 friends with me.

My father left the room and I picked up my phone and called Kukai, Rima, and ... well I don't know who else I should bring... I'll tell Kukai to bring whoever he wants.

_~Timeskip to them at America~_

Rima's POV

I was really happy that Nagi was able to bring me to America for his treatment. He also brought Kukai and... Utau. We were in the hospital because Nagihiko needed a check-up before he did the surgery. Finally, for what seemed like 3 hours Nagi came out with his mom from the doctor's room. Their expression was really... worried and scared. Which also made me worried and scared. I walked up to him and clinged onto his arm and asked him what's wrong. "N..nothing, I..i'm just a little tired" He replied back. I was sort of getting suspicious but I wiped it off.

Nagi's POV

The doctor said my condition was really bad..

_~Flashback in doctor's office~_

_I have checked your stomach Nagihiko. It seems like it is seriously injured and it is slightly burned. I don't know why but if your stomach stays in this condition you will die. I highly encourage you to have surgery as soon as possible. _

_Nagi's thoughts to self..._

_What the heck? My stomach is burned? How is that even possible?_

_End of Nagi's thoughts to self.._

_I asked the doctor why my stomach was slightly burned. He told me that the acid in the poison was so strong it burned my stomach. **(Writer: o_O)**_

_~End of Flashback~_

What if I really do die? I was really scared. My mother scheduled the surgery in 2 days! If something goes wrong during the surgery I surely will die. It was a huge risk. What will happen to Rima-Chan? I had all these thoughts in my head. It was really irritating.

_~Timeskip.. 2 days later~_

I was getting ready for the surgery. My friends walked in. Kukai said to me "It'll be fine man" Utau said "Good luck... hope you won't die" **(Writer: Well that was rude...) **Rima said to me in private " It'll be fine Nagi-koi, you will be fine" and hugged me. Suddenly a nurse walked in and said Fujisaki Nagihiko the doctor is now ready to do your surgery. I followed the nurse. I asked her how long the surgery will take. "About an hour" she replied. I also gave a letter to my mom so she can give it to Rima-koi just in case.

~Timeskip.. (I'm doing alot of timeskips aren't I?) an hour later.

Rima's POV

It was already an hour. Wow, time goes fast. Anyways, I was really worried because Nagihiko still didn't come out yet. Finally, 10 minutes later the doctor came out. He spoke to Nagi's mother. And then walked away. Nagi's mother face turned pale. She then told us Nagi's surgery failed. My heart almost stopped. She also said that he has a few minutes to live. I quickly ran into the room where he did his surgery. Apparently, they let me in. I saw Nagi there... just lyng there. The doctor standing there saying "I'm sorry" but the surgery failed. Nagi slowly opened his eyes. As I helped him up a little so I was like carrying him. He said "I'm sorry Rima-Chan for not staying with you". I started to cry really hard. "I love you Nagi-koi" I said hugging him tighter. "I love you too Rima-koi" he said while his voice faded away as he said koi. "NAGIHIKO!" I yelled as he died in my arms. I was sobbing right now. Kukai, Utau, and Nagi's mother rushed into the room. "It's okay Rima" said his crying mother. Utau came to comfort me as a tears slipped out of her eyes. Kukai just stood there as a tear slipped out of his eye. "He wanrted to give you this note" his mother said. I lay Nagi back on the hospital bed as I took the letter.

I opened it up as it says

_Dear Rima-koi,_

_ If you are reading this it probably means my surgery failed. I'm so sorry to leave you but please move on. Don't have to cry. I will always love you and watch over you in heaven. Find someone that loves you as much as me. But please don't forget me. _

_I LOVE YOU MASHIRO RIMA._

_Your love, _

_Nagihiko Fujisaki- koi :)_

I was basically crying while reading the letter. I will now answer your questions Nagi. No I will not move on, Yes I will cry, I love you too, I will never find another person that loves me as much as you, and No Nagi.. I will never forget you.

I LOVE YOU FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO.

**Our annoying apprentice (Cherry): That was so sad... wait where are my masters?**

**Blizzard,Blaze,Blitz, and Bless arrive **

**Cherry: Where did you guys go?**

**Blitz: We weren't here for the whole story sooo... basically you wrote the whole thing..**

**Blaze:Yup**

**Bless: (nods head)**

**Blizzard: (on rage) How dare you ruin RimaHiko like this (Takes Cherry and starts to beat her up)**

**Blaze, Blitz, and Bless: Pls R&R**


End file.
